


to be in love with something so grand

by showho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showho/pseuds/showho
Summary: jooheon steals moments with a prince and a thief.





	to be in love with something so grand

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo !!!!!!!! here is my Second entry for joohyuk bingo uwu ! my prompt was polyamory nd i probably went through about four different plots before settling on this one gkjhdsj regardless .. i hope u guys enjoy it!!

“I’ll call the guards on you,” Jooheon says as soon as he steps into the throne room. Minhyuk, lounging across the leftmost throne like it was his home, shoots a grin at him as he dangles a priceless gold necklace from his finger, no doubt stolen from Jooheon’s room. 

“You wouldn’t,” he drawls.

The doors close behind Jooheon with a heavy thud, echoing against the empty chamber. Minhyuk doesn’t look bothered in the slightest, grin only widening further as his eyes sparkle with glee. It’s a good look on him.

Jooheon crosses his arms and  _ pouts _ at Minhyuk. “I tell a thief I love them once and suddenly they think they’re entitled to my  _ home. _ ”

“You love it.” Minhyuk hops off of the throne until he’s toe to toe with Jooheon, messing with the necklace in his hands. He drapes it over Jooheon’s head like a crown. “Where’s Hyungwon?”

“He’s busy occupying the nobles,” Jooheon grumbles. Preparations for his ascension to the throne had kept Hyungwon away, and Jooheon would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the constant company of his favorite thief and prince. Minhyuk must catch the cloud that drifts over his expression, because he tilts Jooheon’s chin upwards (and pointedly ignores the silky sound of gold hitting marble) and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

He tastes like stolen cherries and apples and Jooheon could so easily get drunk under his attention.

“Don’t be like that,” Minhyuk says as soon as he pulls away. There’s a shy smile playing on his lips now, a stark contrast to the confidence he had displayed earlier. “Tonight, I promise, it’ll be us three again.”

“Tonight is so far,” Jooheon mumbles, but he wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s waist anyways, head resting on his chest. “The past week has been so difficult because you’ve both been so busy.”

Minhyuk hums, swaying on his feet. He easily turns the swaying into a slow dance, and Jooheon follows his steps as he’s always done. “I’ve only been busy running,” he says, and Jooheon looks up. “But I always come back to you and Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk’s eyes are so earnest when he says it. There’s no playful grin or his tell that lets Jooheon know it’s a joke—it’s all  _ honest _ , and Jooheon brightens considerably. He twirls Minhyuk, who’s laugh echoes against the empty room as he spins and crashes back into Jooheon’s chest.

“I’m glad you found a home in us,” Jooheon says. “I’m glad you always come back to us.”

***

Jooheon catches a moment with Hyungwon before dinner. The halls are bustling with activity, servants laden with plates of rich food darting from the kitchen to the dining hall and back again. Jooheon crouches on the stairs, hoping to catch a servant to get a free bread roll. He peeks around the wall, hands fisted in the embroidered fabric of his pants.

There’s suddenly a soft puff of warm air against his ear and Jooheon yells, whirling around to hit the perpetrator. Fingers entangle themselves around his wrist as Hyungwon laughs, lowering Jooheon’s hand. 

“It’s only me,” he says before holding out a still-warm bread roll. “You wanted one of these, right?”

Jooheon immediately lights up, a smile overtaking his features as he takes the roll from Hyungwon’s hand gratefully. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

“You could stand to mention it a few more times,” Hyungwon teases, before glancing over his shoulder. Beyond him, the staircase stretches upwards to lead to another hallway. Jooheon pays it minimal attention, focusing on the bread between his fingers until Hyungwon taps his shoulder to get his attention. “Let’s go upstairs. I have a couple minutes before the advisors realize I’m gone.”

Jooheon lets himself be led into Hyungwon’s personal library. It’s a spacious thing; with shelves lined with books across the continent and across the globe. The middle of the room is cleared out save for a few cushions and couches and Hyungwon seats himself at the edge of one couch, patting his lap. Jooheon laughs, a sound that slips into a quiet exhale as he lays his head across Hyungwon’s thigh.

“I missed you,” Jooheon murmurs, reaching for Hyungwon’s hand. “Minhyuk misses you too.”

Jooheon is rewarded with a smile as Hyungwon leans down to kiss his forehead. “I missed you both too,” he murmurs. “I miss lying in bed with you between us.”

“As soon as this is all over, I’ll demand that we get a week off.”

“And what will become of the kingdom?”

“We have advisors for a reason,” Jooheon huffs. “They’ll be fine if their prince and his consort slip away from the frontlines for a bit.”

Hyungwon’s laugh is so soft underneath the streams of sunlight as he pulls Jooheon’s hand to his lips. “And the thief?” He asks.

“The thief stays with us too.”

***

Jooheon slips into his room once the sun has kissed the skies good night. He’s feeling exhaustion all the way into his bones, and wants nothing more than to curl up beneath thick blankets and sleep until morning. He throws himself onto his bed before scrambling to his knees, eyes wide with alarm when he hears a muffled yelp the second he lands.

“I told you he wouldn’t check first.” Hyungwon pokes his head out from underneath the blankets, pulling it aside to reveal Minhyuk. Minhyuk massages his stomach with a grimace before reaching out for Jooheon’s hand, pulling him close.

“How was I supposed to know,” Jooheon whines, but he lets Minhyuk pull him down until he’s nestled between Hyungwon and Minhyuk. 

“Don’t bully me, I’ve been outrunning Hyunwoo all day,” Minhyuk pointedly looks at Hyungwon over Jooheon’s head. 

Jooheon twists so he’s on his stomach, holding himself up on his elbows. He can’t help when his lips pull in an involuntary smile, head lilting to his shoulder. “Sounds like you had a long day.”

“ _ Minhyuk _ had a long day?” Hyungwon repeats and Jooheon has to dodge the pillow that Minhyuk smacks into Hyungwon’s face. Hyungwon isn’t deterred, pushing the pillow aside to say, “I was surrounded by old men with opinions. Do you have any idea how exhausting that is?”

That rouses a laugh from Jooheon and Minhyuk, and Jooheon leans forward to kiss Hyungwon sweetly, almost apologetic. “I’m sorry you had to deal with old men for my coronation,” he says, heart swelling at the pink blush that adorns Hyungwon’s cheeks. Hyungwon hides his face behind his hands, grumbling about kings and cheating tactics. 

“Poor baby,” Minhyuk coos. He rolls closer to Hyungwon, gently tugging his hands away from his face before kissing him too, grinning from ear to ear as he presses against Jooheon when he pulls away. 

Jooheon smacks Minhyuk’s shoulder with a laugh. Hyungwon rolls his eyes and pulls the blanket up to his shoulders, but there’s no mistaking the rosy blush and the loving smile on his lips.

“We should probably sleep,” Jooheon says, even if every fiber of his being was protesting it. He wants to stay up with Hyungwon and Minhyuk, wants to cherish the fleeting moments they have during such a busy time. Instead, Hyungwon yawns as if it was cued and gestures for Jooheon to move to his rightful spot.

Jooheon shifts so he’s on his side facing Minhyuk, and he feels Hyungwon move until he’s flush against his back, arm around his middle and hand holding Minhyuk’s. 

“Good night,” Jooheon whispers. He’s rewarded with two warm kisses: one on the nape of his neck and another on his forehead. He falls asleep easily in between the prince and the thief, moonlight watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> !! thank u for reading !! pls feel free 2 leave comments nd or kudos ! it would rly make my year !!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/dearshowho) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/neolhadaz)


End file.
